


just take my hand [hold it tight]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Children, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Alyosha meets his personal heroine.





	just take my hand [hold it tight]

"Good morning, children!" Victor announced with a wide grin when he stepped into the rink, Yuri and Mila already on the ice.

 

Yuuri waved at the younger skaters, very aware of the tight hold Alyosha had on his hand. His son hung back a little, blue eyes round as they took in the sight of the enormous rink.

 

"Are you doing okay?" Yuuri asked gently, wondering if this was too much and too fast for Alyosha after all. 

 

His son nodded slowly, biting his lip before looking up at Yuuri and lifting his arms in a silent request. Yuuri smiled and bent down to pick him up, heart pounding at the sensation of Alyosha wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

He recalled Takeshi once confiding in him that he sometimes couldn't stop crying when he held his girls in the months after they were born, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Yuuri finally knew just how he felt, tears prickling at his eyes when Alyosha relaxed against him, completely trusting. "Is this where you and Papa Victor skate?"

 

"That's right," Yuuri replied, walking towards the trio gathered at the edge of the ice. Yurio, just barely meeting Victor in height and shoulder width, peered over his coach's shoulder to look at Yuuri heading towards them with his son in his arms. Mila was beaming excitedly, her hands clasped together at her chest. "You're sure you're ready to meet everybody?"

 

"Yeah," Alyosha murmured, squeezing him a bit more. "I'm ready."

 

Yuuri held him securely and walked to the edge of the rink where his fellow skaters and husband stood waiting. "Good morning everyone. He's a little shy, but he's actually really excited to meet everyone." Then Alyosha peeked out toward them, a blush reminiscent of Yuuri's spreading across his face when his eyes fell on Mila.

 

Victor, a proud smile on his face, fondly stroked the small of Alyosha's back, and said, "This is our son; Alexei Yuryevich Nikiforov-Katsuki. Alyosha, meet your big brother Yurio and the beautiful Mila!"

 

Yuuri laughed softly at Victor's description of the two skaters. While Alyosha was their first child, there were times over the years when it felt like he and Victor were also Yurio's parental figures. Yurio got into the habit of sleeping over most weekends, and it was them he turned to for serious advice whenever a crisis popped up. Mila, to an extent, became a part of their makeshift family, trusting Victor as both a former rinkmate and coach. Yuuri still remembered waking up one night to the sound of Victor's phone ringing, Mila asking him to pick her up at a bar after punching another patron in the face when they refused to leave her alone.

 

"I  _told_ you not to call me that, old man," Yurio seethed, giving Victor a furious glare before turning to look at Alyosha. "Ignore your dads, kid. My name is  _Yuri_."

 

"Like Papa Yuuri?" Alyosha asked, looking at them both with a tiny frown on his face.

 

"Kind of," Yuuri explained. "My name sounds a little different, since I'm Japanese."

 

Mila leaned over the barrier, her smile bright with welcome as she pressed a kiss on Alyosha's cheek. "Hello, Alyosha! It's so nice to meet you!"

 

Alyosha gazed at her as if he were staring at a living goddess, swallowing audibly as he replied, "H-hello, Miss Mila..." 

 

Yuuri wondered if Alyosha was quietly swearing to never wash his cheek again. "Alyosha's a big fan, Mila. I think you just made his decade." 

 

"That's so adorable!" she exclaimed. "Then I'll make sure to keep skating my best for my biggest fan! Come on, Victor. Let's get started!" She started tugging at Victor's sleeve before skating out into the ice.

 

Yurio rolled his eyes as he stared after her. "Unbelievable. The geezer and pork cutlet bowl had to have a kid for her to start being serious."

 

"Be nice, Yura," Victor admonished with a smile as he took his skate guards off and stepped onto the ice. "This is the first time she's been excited since she came back from visiting Sara. You know better than anyone how hard that is for her."

 

Their respective long-distance relationships gave Yurio and Mila some common ground, Yuuri finding them both focused on their phones during their breaks and on the few times they both happened to be having dinner at his and Victor's apartment. He'd witnessed them hiding tears of desperation and loneliness and hoped things didn't end in heartbreak for either of them. 

 

For now Yuuri counted his blessings, holding his son as he leaned over the barrier so they could watch Victor give his students their assignments, at ease after years of coaching Yuuri. He still had to remind himself not to get so anxious whenever Victor was on the ice, forcing away memories of the man crumpling to the cold surface after a sickening snap that threatened to derail their lives. 

 

That was a far away then, and this was the beautiful now, Yuuri watching his husband and his rinkmates skate and watching wonder bloom in Alyosha's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
